Automobile accidents are among the leading causes of death in the United States. Many thousands of railroad crossings intersecting with vehicle roadways exist and the importance of providing adequate and reliable information regarding an oncoming train is crucial to protect motorists. Automobiles struck by trains at railroad crossings usually result in higher mortality rates than other vehicular accidents. These accidents are also among the easiest to prevent. Typically, railroad crossing guards are activated via train detectors and serve as an effective means by which to prevent these accidents. Conventional railroad crossing warning systems include a crossbuck, warning bells, flashing lights, and automatic crossing gates. More complicated safety systems also exist from automated warning and access systems to satellite alert systems. These various attempts to provide warning and alert systems to motorists in close proximity to a railroad crossing with an oncoming train can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patents.
U.S. Patent, issued in the name of Shirkey et al., describes a wireless train proximity alert system generally comprising a plurality of transceivers which are in communication with one (1) another that provides a constant warning signal to vehicles approaching a railroad crossing when a train is approaching. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,682, issued in the name of Welk, describes a railway crossing collision avoidance system generally comprising a signaling device and GPS receiver that alerts a vehicle in the vicinity of a railroad crossing to an approaching train. U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,299, issued in the name of Pace, describes a railroad crossing traffic warning system apparatus and method therefore generally comprising a series of magnetometer sensor probes buried adjacent to a railroad track that provides an alert to a motorist approaching a railroad crossing to the presence of an oncoming train. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,252, issued in the name of Roop et al., describes an intelligent rail crossing control system and train tracking system generally comprising an internal controller that receives digital information regarding a train such as, direction speed, length, and identity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,197, issued in the name of Harland, describes an automated rail way crossing generally comprising a series of sensors that monitors the passage of a train travelling though a railroad crossing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,056, issued in the name of Berry et al., describes a method and apparatus for uniform time warning of railroad trains that controls the approach of an oncoming train such that a uniform warning time is ensured.
These systems can be expensive and require regular maintenance to ensure effectiveness. Many railroad crossings in less populated areas have no warning or alert systems at all or simply employ a standard crossbuck. Many motorists still attempt to beat such systems by either driving around the gates or by ignoring the crossing guard indicators. If these motorists simply knew this speed of the oncoming train, they would think twice about trying to “beat” them across the track. However, many motorists are poor judges of speed or may not have an actual view of the train due to limited line of sight position.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, the need has arisen for an effective solution to this problem that will help to prevent drivers from taking these risks. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.